A Damsel in Distress No More
by sweentodd
Summary: Hinata used to be the one who ALWAYS get rescued. What happens if she'll be assigned to lead a rescue mission? (Been a while since I wrote. So, not good summary. Lol) Chapter 3 is now up. :)
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I've written-either fanfic or any fiction stories. So, don't expect this to be best in grammar...and story line. But I am doing my best to improve. :)**

**A Damsel In Distress No More**

**Chapter 1: That Dream...**

* * *

_Finally, the day I've been waiting for has finally come! MY WEDDING DAY. I'm wearing my dream wedding dress-long, lacey sleeves, with the gown just long enough to reach the floor and cover my feet, lavander-colored beads which lightly designed the dress..._

_ And I'm marrying the man of my dreams..._

_ Naruto._

_ I'm walking down the aisle towards my smiling husband-to-be._

_ Naruto._

_ He takes my hand and leads me in front of the altar. Then he leans to my ear and whispers, "Hinata, I love you."_

_ I am too happy to reply. But then, the door behind us suddenly opens. A man bursts in yelling, "Stop the wedding!"_

_ No, no, no! My wedding! He's ruining my wedding! Stop him! Stop him! Who is he?_

_ "Hinata," the man says, "please, you can't marry him. You just can't. I love you, Hinata."_

_ He...he loves me? Who is he? He stops my wedding to tell me he loves me. No. Why am I confused? I love Naruto, don't I? Now...this man...he just looks so familiar..._

_ "W-wait..." I managed to say. "Aren't you-"_

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Wake up, Hinata-chan!"

The dark-haired girl woke up in a start. Just as she was blinking her eyes, trying to get back to her senses, wet tongue suddenly started licking her face.

"Ack! Akamaru! S-stop!" she giggled, "Stop i-it I say! Kiba-kuuun!"

"Now, boy. You gotta slow down on her. She might drown in your saliva." joked Kiba, who was standing by her feet.

She giggled once more and patted the dog. "A-aren't you the sweetest thing."

"Why are you sleeping under that tree? We're supposed to be practicing." Kiba said.

"Gomen ne, K-Kiba-kun. It was just so peaceful here. With all the flowers, the breeze, and the sound of the river flowing near-by." Hinata sighed. "I wish we could come here more often." she added as she stood up.

Kiba smiled. It has been a while since they've had this walks where they go outside the village just to relax-well, he wanted to relax. Unfortunately, they have to practice. Usually it was him, Hinata, and Shino. But the guy excused himself this time, saying that he had some bugs to tend to. They've been acting weird lately, he said.

Kiba was secretly happy that he get to spend this time with Hinata. He has a _slight_ crush on her and he's not willing to admit it to anybody yet. Akamaru, he's best friend, has probably noticed it already...a long time ago. Hinata is the only girl who isn't noisy and is not very concerned with her looks. Some are too loud, it just hurts his and Akamaru's ears. Some put too much perfume and make up that it hurts his nose-and EYES.

Hinata is just...Hinata. Kind, sweet, gentle, friendly, cute, beautiful...

He mentally shakes his head, _What am I thinking? My thoughts shouldn't go that way. Not now._

"What's it that we got to do now, K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata asks.

"Well..." he scratched the back of his head, "we're supposed to be practicing. But seeing you all comfy and tired, I changed my mind." he said with a smirk.

Hinata pouted. "You're being kind."

"Of course! Why should I be mean to you?" he chuckled.

"Well then, thank you. B-but I don't need your kindness now. I need to practice. It's not my fault I fell asleep, you just arrived late!" Hinata said with another pout.

_Damn she's cute._ Akamaru barked. "Huh?" Kiba turned his attention to his dog, "What is it boy?" After a slight pause, he chuckled.

"Why?" Hinata asked, "What is it he said?"

"He said he wants to play with you." He chuckles. "Akamaru, we're supposed to be practicing, remember?"

Akamaru whimpered.

"Aww~" Hinata knelt to the dog, "You wanna play?"

"Hinata," Kiba said a bit sternly, "don't get him spoiled with all your games."

"Please, Kiba-kun?" Hinata pleaded as she looked at him. "Can we just play for a while?"

Kiba was a bit taken a back with her pleading eyes looking straight at his. _So pretty eyes. Empty of color but shows so much emotion._ He felt himself slightly blush. "O-Okay." He cleared his throat. "Fine. But just for a while, okay?"

"Oh Kiba! You're the best!" she giggled and ran with Akamaru by her side.

Kiba just sat under the tree where Hinata slept and blissfully watched them play around.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Something's not right at all." Shino whispered to himself. He noticed that his bugs weren't their usual self, like they're nervous about something. But Shino just can't point out which is it.

But that's not just it. Right now, they're...perfectly normal.

"What the hell. Now that I get a chance to see what's wrong, all of you are all right." he once again inspected some of them, and this time felt a trace of their nervousness. But just a slight of it.

"Why are you like this?" he muttered.

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

"Arigato, Kiba-kun!" Hinata bowed to her friend as they reached the gates of the Hyuuga household.

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan. See you tomorrow. We'll start practicing for real then."

She smiled. "Okay. See you. Take care, Kiba -kun! And you, too, Akamaru." she said and patted the dog. Akamaru, in turn, licked her palm. He giggled.

Kiba smiled. He had always loved the sound of her giggles. "So, we'll be leaving now. Let's go, Akamaru." He said as he turned his back on Hinata.

"Bye, Kiba-kun!"

Kiba just raised a hand and walked on. He was glad that he was able to bring Hinata home before sundown-which is, her curfew. Some stores were already closing and the bars were lighting up their signage. He passed by the Ichiraku just as Naruto went out.

"Hey, Kiba! Hi Akamaru!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto." He greeted back with a wave, while Akamaru gave a friendly bark. He doesn't have hidden grudge against the guy, but he does feel a bit...jealous. He knows that Hinata has a crush on him, even if she doesn't say anything. Her blush says it all.

"Where have been?" Naruto asked as he walked alongside with him.

"Hinata and I were training. Well, we were supposed to be training."

Naruto chuckled. "That's okay. There hasn't been much going on lately anyway."

"Yeah. Well, she still needs to train...for her Dad."

Naruto nodded knowingly. "Well, I gotta go now, Kiba. See you around!" He waved and turned to the other street.

Kiba just gave a nod.

_This guy just doesn't know how lucky he is._ Kiba thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh, that dream!" Hinata groaned. She was pacing back and forth in her room, unable to rest because of her active mind. The dream she had that afternoon just kept coming back, but she could not point who the other guy was. She was bothered. It felt like she has to know who that was or else...

_Yeah, or else what? _Hinata thought. _I don't think anything's going to happen to me. It's not like my life is in danger or anything..._ She sighed. "But I want to know. Who are you?"

* * *

**End. I'm working on Chapter 2 right now. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Missing**

* * *

This was Kiba's favorite part of the day, walking around the village at night. One reason is that everything and everyone is peaceful and silent. Gone are the busy-body noise of the villagers' morning routines, and the mixed smell of every household cooking their breakfasts. Sometimes, both hurt his sensitive ears and nose.

All he can smell right now are the trees and the river nearby. All he can hear are the crickets and occasional dog barks, shooing off some cat or alerting the other dogs of approaching suspicious dogs-and yes, his and Akamaru's footsteps.

Another reason is that he can spend time alone thinking...about Hinata. He has liked her ever since they were twelve. And he has also known that ever since, Hinata has a crush on Naruto. He tried moving on. Now, after three years, they've all grown up and matured in a way. He thought that time would make him forget or discard his feelings for her. But they're teammates, they are with each other every day and in every mission. It's difficult.

So during those three years, he started dating other girls. But it's of no use, he still likes Hinata. She just gets prettier and prettier each time he looks at her.

_It's just not normal anymore_. Kiba thought. _When would this so-called 'puppy love' end?_

They stopped at a certain tree in the forest. It was Kiba and Akamaru's teritority. Akamaru marked it using his pee, so that those around can smell his mark. While Kiba did random scratches at one side of the tree.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Akamaru started whimpering.

"Huh? What is it, buddy?" He sniffed the air. There was nothing unusual. Yet, something is not right. He heightened his hearing, but there was nothing unusual.

Akamaru started groaning to the direction of the forest. Kiba was confused.

"What is it Akamaru? I don't see anything unusual." After saying so, he suddenly felt dizzy and an awful pounding in the head. Akamaru was barking furiously. Kiba fell on his knees. _Shit._ "A...Akamaru..." But before he could finished, Akamaru ran to the direction of the village. All he saw was Akamaru's retreating figure before everything went black.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata was having her breakfast when a servant came in and bowed.

"Hyuuga-sama, Aburame-sama is outside looking for you."

Hinata gave a small nod. "Thank you. I'll be with him shortly."

The servant bowed again and left. Hinata finished her breakfast quickly. _That's weird. Shino-kun never comes here. Unless..._ she let her thoughts trail away and went outside the gates.

"Good morning, Shino-kun!" she greeted him.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry for bothering you at this time of the day, but you have to come with me." At Hinata's nervous and questioning look, he added, "It's urgent."

_As if that explains it all_. Hinata thought to herself. "O-okay. Where?"

"At Inuzuka Hana's place, Kiba's older sister. I'll explain when we get there."

Hinata just gave a nod and followed him as he started running and jumping from roof to roof. She was extremely nervous. _I hope this has nothing to do with Kiba or Akamaru_. She thought. But something tells her that when Hana-san is involved, then her hope is impossible to happen.

* * *

Upon reaching the Inuzuka household, she noticed the sad atmosphere of the place. She and Shino took a beeline to Hana-san's room. The first thing she saw upon entering is Akamaru all snuggled up in bed. Hearing her arrival, he immediately jumped up and pounced on her.

"Akamaru!" she hugged him, "What's happening?" she asked to no one specifically.

"Kiba is missing." Hana answered.

"W-what?" Hinata stopped from patting Akamaru and stared at Hana, wide-eyed. Akamaru started whimpering.

"He went missing last night after dinner. He went for his usual evening walks and never came back. Akamaru hardly even made it. We heard his desperate barks five blocks from here and immediately went to him." she knelt and patted Akamaru.

Hinata was speechless. There are many more things she want to know but nothing is coming out of her mouth. She just kept opening and closing them. Shino spoke for her.

"What do you mean Akamaru hardly made it?"

Hana sttod back up. "When we got to him, I found out that he had breathed in a large amount of chloroform which made him faint. I immediately tried to extract it with my chakra, but it made him weak. There might still be a trace of it in his body which is why he wasn't able to take us to where Kiba was last seen last night."

Shino nodded knowingly. "It was my kikaichu that alerted me of what happened here. Which is why I immediately brought you with me." Shino told Hinata.

"I know that." Hana said. "We have noticed your kikaichu hanging around. But we detected no trace of malice, so we let them be. May I ask now, why is it?"

Hinata looked at Shino, wanting to ask the same question but could barely speak of shock and worry.

"These past few days," Shino started, "my kikiachu haven't been their usual self. So, yesterday, when we were supposed to do our training, I didn't join them because I wanted to know what has been bothering my bugs. I stayed home and inspected them through the chakra that has connected us together. But nothing. They were suddenly their usual self, only a hint of nervousness was found."

"After thinking it through," he continued, "I realized that they were only like that when Kiba is not around. They don't become nervous or bothered at all. That's when I realized that something is not right either with him or the people around him. I sent two bugs to check on the Inuzuka household and another one to follow Kiba." He paused. "However, the one I sent for Kiba came back. I guess it was at that time he went out for his walks. I forgot he has those every day, but I don't know where he goes. I just sent the bug back in the Inuzuka household to wait for Kiba's arrival.

"But it came back this morning, showing that it was never able to find its target." Shino finished.

"I understand." Hana said.

"W-what about today? Can't anyone find where he has been today?" Hinata asked quietly.

"We tried. But Akamaru is not leaving his bed. He's grieving for his brother." She sighed. "This is what happens when we get separated from our dogs. We have been bind together since birth, which is why they only follow one master. Even though it was my mother ordering Akamaru around, he would not listen. It's only Kiba he listens to. So when separation occurs, each one each one would really suffer emotionally."

"When you came in," Hana continued, while looking at Hinata, "that was the only time I saw his eyes light up. It seems to me that he is somehow attached to you, too."

Hinata got a bit taken aback. "M-me? W-why?"

She gave Hinata a curious look. "I don't know." she said quietly. "Unless..." she clicked her tongue. "Never mind. It's not important for now. We need to find Kiba. My mother has already alerted the Hokage about the situation. You have to go to her...and find my brother."

Shino gave a nod. "We will find him, Hana-san."

"We promise." Hinata added.

It was the only time since they came that Hinata saw Hana's eyes water. Even while explaining what happened, Hana was monotonous. Hinata can only imagine the feeling of worry and dread the whole clan is having right now.

As they turn to leave, Akamaru barked and followed.

"He wants to go with you." Hana said. "He wants to find his brother, too."

Hinata nodded. "We will take care of Akamaru, too, Hana-san."

Hana looked at her straight in the eyes. Hinata saw the dread, worry, and confusion there. But she was clearly trying to be strong. "I trust you." she whispered.

Those three words made Hinata straighten up. She felt proud. Stronger. Confident. Determined. She knows that it was hard enough for Hana to leave Akamaru with her, even if they are Kiba's team mates. But she also know how hard it was for her to say that she trusts her. She, who everyone thought was plain, weak, shy and not fit of fighting. But Hana trusts her with her brother and Akamaru's life.

Hinata swores to herself that she would **not** be the damsel in distress this time.

* * *

**Done with Chapter two! I hope you'll still be looking forward to Chapter 3. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Why Kiba?**

* * *

"Aside from the fact that you are his team mates, you both have the best tracking skills in Konoha." This was the first sentence Tsunade said as Hinata and Shino asked permission from her to find Kiba. Both nodded.

"I don't need to tell you what to do," Tsunade continued, "if you'll need anything for the mission, feel free to take anything."

"Hai. Arigato, Hokage-sama." Both said simultaneously and bowed before leaving the office.

Tsunade gave a deep sighed as they left. Then, an ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Hokage-sama." it spoke and bowed.

"Any lead?" she asks.

"None. There wasn't a trace. Except these." he handed a small, plastic, zip-lock bag. Inside were some kind of powdery substance.

Tsunade took it. "Activated alumina." She said as she rubbed a few of it in her fingers. "Hana-san did mention finding chloroform substances in Akamaru's body, right?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Hn. I thought so. Send in Naruto."

* * *

_ How was it possible?_ Hinata thought while she and Shino were walking. She's not really sure where they were headed, she just needs to think first. _Kiba has the most amazing tracking skills. He can smell trouble from a mile away-literally. He can hear upcoming danger! How was he captured that easily?_ Hinata felt a sense of dread. If someone was able to kidnap Kiba that easily...then they're dealing with something, or someone, who may be really strong and smart.

"We'll be needing gas masks." Shino suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"Gas masks." Shino repeated. "I have a feeling we're going to be dealing with someone who is familiar with poisonous gasses."

"W-What makes you say so, Shino-kun?" Hinata asks.

"The chloroform found in Kiba's body. It's a drug which you can't just buy over the counter here in the village. It has been banned by the different Kages because of the deadly effects it bring if a high dosage is given to someone."

"I see." Hinata frowned. "But the biggest question is, why would anyone want to kidnap Kiba-kun?"

Shino stopped and looked at Hinata. "I don't know. But we are going to find out."

* * *

After being able to gather supplies, Hinata asked Akamaru to take her and Shino to where he was with Kiba before he got kidnapped. As they arrive the place, Shino immediately sent his kikiachu to scan the place. But Akamaru was too scared to go closer and tried pulling Hinata back, too.

"W-What is it, Akamaru? If you want us to find your brother, you have to allow us to scan the place." The dog whined and hesitated. "This is so that we can get hints of the details about his kidnappers." she added.

Akamaru reluctantly let go of Hinata's shirt but remained standing a few meters away from the tree. Hinata noticed Shino kneeling down while inspecting a few white, powdery substance a few feet away.

"What is it?" she asks as she approached him.

"Acitvated alumina." he replied and continued, "Hana-sama said that she detected chloroform in Akamaru's lungs-meaning, he breathed it in." He stood up and faced Hinata, "When chloroform gets exposed to oxygen, it slowly becomes phosgene. This can only be removed in the air through calcium hydroxide, or simply this-activated alumina."

Hinata gave a nod and looked around. "B-But it seems to me like there are only some of those a-around the tree."

"Hn." Shino looked around. The powdery substance formed a line around the tree. It's looks as if it has been placed there intentionally. "A wall of chakra was made to contain the chloroform just in this particular space. That's why there's activated alumina just around. They're probably placed within the chakra barrier."

"Therefore, t-they have no intention of hurting the people of the v-village in the first place."

"Only Kiba."

"B-but...why Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked sadly. Upon asking that, Akamaru gave a bark. Both turned to his direction.

"I'll tell you why."

Hinata gasps. "N-Naruto-k-kun?!"

Naruto grinned. "Hi Hinata-chan! Hi Shino!"

Shino gave a nod. "Naruto, what do you mean?"

"I just had a talk with Old Lady Tsunade." he said and bent to give a pat to Akamaru, who have been panting and begging for one from him. "She told me that I should be with you in this team."

"WHAT?!"

"Before I start explaining that," he stood straight, "let me tell you what I know."

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Yo, Old Lady! What's up?"_

_ "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that I am now your Hokage and therefore you should pay respect!" Tsunade warned._

_ Naruto shrugged. "You'll always be that old lady to me. Anyway, why'd you summon me?"_

_ "Have you heard of the news?"_

_ "About what?"_

_ "Kiba's been kidnapped."_

_ Naruto's face turned serious. 'One of the most reliable ninjas in Konoha, kidnapped.' he thought. "When did this happen?"_

_ Tsunade told the story of Kiba's kidnap. Then she let out the little package the ANBU brought. "Here. This is what the ANBU found."_

_ Naruto's eyes narrowed and took the small package. "This..."_

_ "Yes, you are familiar with their techniques."_

_ He nodded. "The Gaidoku, the clan of ninjas whose expertise is poison." He paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully._

_ "But why Kiba?" Tsunade asked._

_ "Because they have been exposed to different kinds of poison too much, they have lost the keenness of their senses as ninjas. And Kiba...it's in his genes-the strong sense of smell and hearing. Both of which are important to the Gaidokus._

_ "Smell to easily detect other poisons." Tsunade continued, "and hearing, to warn themselves of upcoming danger. Making them almost invincible to enemies."_

_ "But...old lady, is it even possible?!"_

_ "One, stop calling me old lady! Two, I do not know." Tsunade rubbed her temples, "These people are geniuses when it comes to chemicals within and outside the body. Who knows what kind of chemical they may found in Kiba's genes which they would use for their selves. And when they do get what they need from Kiba, he could die."_

_ "Why couldn't they just do that to animals?"_

_ "Because animals are different from humans." was Tsunade's answer before turning her chair around so that her back is facing Naruto. "That's all I know for now. You be the third member of Shino and Hinata's team. Since you are familiar with this enemy they will be dealing with, you will come in handy."_

_ "Hmph." he swiped his thumb to his nose, "I always come in handy. See you soon old lady Tsunade."_

_ Tsunade frowned. But before she could say anything, Naruto already left._

* * *

"So, you see? You need me." Naruto told them with a grin.

_ Shit_. Hinata thought. _Naruto-kun in the team?! I don't think I can take it!"_

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Hinata. "Are you alright, Hinata-chan? You're face is all red."

"A-ano. I-I'm f-f-f-fine." she replied and poked her forefingers together.

Naruto scratched his head. "Anyway, let's continue. I know where their base is. It's to the east, beyond the Ishigakure."

Shino nodded. "We'll be following your lead then."

Naruto shrugged. "I only know where to find them. The saving part would be your plan. You can't trust me with those."

Shino and Naruto continued talking. Hinata was silently walking behind them, with her thoughts flying wildly. _Oh damn! H-How can I finish this mission with Naruto around?!_

* * *

**Hope you had fun! Please be free to send your reviews. :)  
BTW, I don't own Naruto.  
**


End file.
